More than You Know
by Gryphon31
Summary: It has been twenty-four hours since Betrayal, the episode where Terra leaves the Titans for Slade. Beast Boy is still sulking on her bed. What can Raven do?


_Takes place after Betrayal. Terra leaves, Beast Boy is sulking on her bed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Raven could hear the whining from the room across the hall. "Seriously, Beast Boy? It's three in the morning." She grumbled. She understood his pain, but why did he need to be so loud about it.

'Not everyone hides their pain as well as you do.' She reminded herself before she rolled over to try to go back to bed.

"_Why does she hate me?"_

"_Raven? Oh, she hates everybody."_

Why did these memories have to come back now?

Beastboy waiting on Terra hand and foot.

Beastboy making a stupid heart box for Terra.

Unwanted tears came to Raven's eyes. She blinked hard, trying to keep them in. Sighing, she sat back up. It would be useless to try to go back to sleep now. She could destroy the world with a bad dream while she was on an emotional high.

She didn't bother to pull on her cloak; she was too warm anyway. She began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion…" Still the sobs came in from the other room.

She crashed to the floor as she became distracted. It seemed she wasn't allowed to do anything tonight until she talked with him. She grabbed her cloak. It would be cold in the hallway.

She opened the door and almost ran into Cyborg.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked softly.

"Nope. You?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I can't decide whether or not to go in there."

"Well, I am. I need sleep at some point." Raven stated bluntly, masking any other feeling that might be present.

"Then I guess I'll go order a pizza. I'm hungry and BB hasn't eaten since last night. Try to talk some sense into him. Killing himself won't help…" He left her name unsaid.

"Of course I will." Raven stated.

She knocked on the door, but opened it before waiting for a reply. He had been ignoring them for the past twenty-four hours. This time she doubted it would be any different.

"Beastboy," She walked over to the bed where a green puppy was sulking. He turned his head away from her, but not before she saw his red, tear filled eyes. "I'm not here to tell you the loss you feel is insignificant. I'm here to tell you that regardless of your personal feelings, you are a Teen Titan. We need you. We can't have you dead. We depend on you; I depend on you. Without you we miss a very important piece."

He hadn't moved.

She put her hand on the dogs shoulder as best she could. He shrugged it off.

"We fought Dr. Light today. It was harder without you."

Beast Boy snorted. He didn't believe her.

"No really. Starfire was knocked unconscious. We still beat him, but the price was more than an assortment of bruises." Raven replied.

"You don't need me." Beast Boy replied, shifting back to human form for the first time in twenty-five hours.

"We depend on you. We get hurt without you." Raven replied.

"Whatever." Beast Boy shifted back.

Raven bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. She didn't want to do this. "Will you really let all of us get hurt because you feel pain over one girl. I know she was Terra. I know she was special. But was she so special to you that no one else is worth that?"

The dog nodded one short definite yes.

Raven pulled a short knife out of her cloak. "then it doesn't matter if I hurt myself either, if you are willing to let me be hurt anyways." She placed the knife above her arm and prepared to slice one quick slice.

Two green hands grabbed both of hers. "No, Raven."

"Why not?" She challenged, happy that she didn't have to.

"Don't hurt yourself like that." Beast Boy said.

"Why?" She asked again, "Because you want to be the reason I get hurt instead?"

"That's not true."

"Then should I hurt myself some other way? I could just start running until I collapse. I could work past my emotional bounds and cause my powers to hurt everyone."

"No." Beast Boy insisted.

"You're right." Raven agreed. "Starving myself sounds like a much better plan."

Beast Boy took a step back. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand. Unlike Terra, you're not alone." Raven told him, secretly relishing the feel of his hands on hers.

"The girl I love now thinks I hate her and has decided to team up with our worst enemy. How can you relate to that."

'_The person I love has thought I hated him since the day we met, and has now decided to love someone who is continuously causing him pain.' _Raven thought. Instead, she said "I can't imagine what it feels like, Beast Boy. But I can tell you this. No matter what the pain is, it's easier to get through with people to support you. Do you really want to try to go through this alone?" She pulled him off the bed and to his feet.

"No." He replied as tears filled his eyes again. "Do you really depend on me?" He asked.

"More than you could understand." Raven replied, thinking back to her unsaid statement.

The red overhead lights started going off. "Trouble." Beast Boy said.

"No." Raven replied, "The pizza must be here."

"Oh." Beast Boy stated.

"Come out with me. Maybe we can get Cyborg to let you have a slice. I think he got meatless." Raven said, pulling Beast Boy gently toward the door.

"One condition." Beast Boy replied. "You give me this." He said, pointing to the knife.

"Fine." Raven said letting it go. Beastboy carefully set it next to the heart shaped box on the bed. Then he walked with Raven out of Terra's room. The door slid closed with a shut.

Raven let a small smile on her face as she realized something important to her, and her alone. Beast Boy still had her hand in his.

* * *

_A/N: Just to be clear, in my story, Raven does not cut herself; this time or ever. She was doing it to make a point, and was relived when she didn't have to do follow through on her threat, though she was prepared to do so. Read and Reveiw please._


End file.
